microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Treaty of Mutual Recognition and Non-Aggression (Starland-USLSSR)
Treaty of Mutual Recognition and Non-Aggression Starland-Union of South London Soviet Socialist Republics (USLSSR) September 6, 2010 We the People of the Kingdom of Starland, and in Royal Senate, hereby officially recognize the nation, people, and government of the Union of South London Soviet Socialist Republics as a sovereign and independent micronation. We do hereby promise not to engage in any act of violence, aggression, or interferance in the government affairs of the USLSSR and to enter into a formal friendship. This document hereby states that both the nations, citizens, and governments of the Kingdom of Starland and the Union of South London Soviet Socialist Republics mutually recognize each other's sovereignty and independence and agree to a pact of non-aggression on this date, the sixth of September in the year of the Lord two thousand and ten. Since July of two thousand and ten, the Kingdom of Starland and USLSSR have had strained relations and nearly went to war. Starland's former anti-communist sentiment and its former monarch led to arguments between the capitalist and socialist countries. Diplomatic talks in late July resulted in an agreement to sign a non-aggression treaty. it is through this agreement and the success of diplomacy that we respect each others sovereignty and independence and set the guidelines for both parties. The Kingdom of Starland officially recognizes the government of the Union of South London Soviet Socialist Republics, its citizens, and all matters of the USLSSR thereof as free, independent and sovereign. Starland cannot under any circumstance denounce and/or threaten this sovereignty. Starland cannot impose any law or jurisdiction over the USLSSR or its citizens nor prohibit their right to govern without the permission of the Soviet Government. Starland cannot interfere in the government affairs of the USLSSR and cannot, under any circumstances, attack the USLSSR in any way, shape or form, whatever that might be. The Union of South London Soviet Socialist Republics officially recognizes the Royal Government of the Kingdom of Starland, its citizens, and all matters of Starland thereof as free, independent and sovereign. The USLSSR cannot under any circumstance denounce and/or threaten this sovereignty. The USLSSR cannot impose any law or jurisdiction over Starland or its citizens nor prohibit their right to govern without the permission of the Starland Royal Government. The USLSSR cannot interfere in the government affairs of Starland and cannot, under any circumstances, attack the Kingdom of Starland in any way, shape, or form, whatever that might be. If either side violates the sovereignty of the other or commits an aggressive act, this treaty is broken. This treaty of mutual recognition and non-aggression is effective as of September sixth in the year of the Lord two thousand and ten. Her Royal Majesty Victoria I,'' Queen of Starland and Emperess of Pluto'' - Head of State, Minister of Foreign Affairs and Minister of War and the Royal Armed Forces ''Her Excellency Allie Hunter, Prime Minister of Starland and Viceroy of Pluto ''- Executive Head of Government, Minister of Defense, and Minister of National Security ''Her Honor Lady Destiny Elmo, President of Starland and Chancellor of Pluto'' - Legislative Head of Government and Minister of State Security ''Alex Whitmarsh, Hero President of the Union of South London Soviet Socialist Republics'' ''Oliver Parsons, Hero Vice-President of the Union of South London Soviet Socialist Republics''